A Proper Weasley Christmas
by Alytiger
Summary: Molly has plans for A Proper Weasley Christmas and she will pull one off if it kills her.
1. Chapter 1

_Heeeeeeeey! I know I'm bad for having multiple unfinished stories, especially with my posting record *sheepish grin* But I Can't Help It! Sometimes my plunnies push themselves to the front of my brain and I have to write them or face the complete inability to write!_

 _Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But The Plot_

* * *

"We are going to have a happy Christmas if it kills us!" Molly shouts as she storms into the living room of the Burrow.

"What are you blabbering about now Mum?" George says from his place by the window.

Molly Weasley stomped her foot and glared at her family. "It's been 7 months and no one has smiled yet. I miss him too, but we need the normalcy of Christmas and we have two weeks to put together a Proper Weasley Christmas." The assorted people all looked at her in confusion. "I miss Fred too dears, but he wouldn't want us to pout our way through Christmas."

George stood up and left the room. Ginny sighed and spoke up. "I agree with Mum. This will be good for us."

The others all nodded in uneasy agreement. "It's settled then. Everyone is staying at home until Christmas Morning. You'll all stay in your old bedrooms and we'll set up for Christmas as a family." The Weasley Matriarch smiled at everyone. "Now someone go and owl Shell Cottage, Charley, and Percy; I want to make sure everyone celebrates together."

Ron stood and went to owl his siblings while Ginny sighed and went off to find George. Soon the house was full to the brim with all of the Weasley children; plus Fleur, Harry, and Hermione. "This is a mad house! The Burrow hasn't been this full in ages!"

Hermione smiled at her best friends. "Well I think this is a great idea. A big Christmas celebration is exactly the kind of normalcy you guys need."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, even just being together has made things go back to normal a little bit." The house was not nearly as loud as it should have been for the number of family members currently residing, but it was louder and homier than it had been since the day Fred died.

"I guess so mate." Ron took a quick peek outdoors. "Oy everybody!" The house silenced and all heads turned to look at Ron. "We should go out and play a quick game of Quidditch before it snows too bad."

Everyone chorused there agreement as they ran outside, leaving only Hermione, Molly, and George in the house. "George, shouldn't you go out and play with the others? You wouldn't want to miss the game would you?"

"I can't play without Fred." George mumbled as he ran upstairs. Hermione sighed and went upstairs after him.

Molly took this quiet moment to look after her knitting. She had almost all of the sweaters done and ready to be boxed for Christmas morning. Only one sweater was incomplete. Molly sniffed as she held the partially complete, shimmery, light blue sweater that was supposed to be Fleur's. "I don't think I can put an F on this knowing my baby isn't going to get his this year." Molly said as she held the fabric close and tried not to cry again. She had been crying a lot the past few months, but never when anyone was around to find out. She had to be strong for her crumbling family, especially for poor George. Molly had lost a child that night, but George had lost his other half and Molly didn't know how to make anything right again.

The next day Ginny stumbles downstairs to see the Weasley Matriarch humming Christmas carols as she set breakfast down on the table. "Ginny be a dear and go wake everyone up will you? Breakfast is almost set up and we have things to do today."

Ginny ran upstairs, shouting and stomping as she banged on each door. Soon grumpy red-heads stumbled down the stairs and took their places at the table. As soon as the table was full the smiling Matriarch passed out the food and watched as everyone slowly became human and the table grew comfortable. Hermione and Ginny seemed to be working to get George to join the conversation, but he was only responding to questions and not asking any of his own. "So George, did you sleep well last night?"

"I guess." He said as he pushed eggs around his plate.

Hermione smiled and took his hand in hers. "Well I could always brew you some Dreamless Sleep if you need?" He frowned and jerked his hand away.

Bill spoke up loudly to attempt to cover the awkward feeling at the table. "So Charlie, how's the dragons doing?"

"Good, good. Very Dragon-y."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so, I'm really sorry for the delay but this one makes me sad to write it and after that first chapter I just wasn't feeling it. I squeezed this one out and hopefully they will start flowing better after this.  
_

 _[Edited as of 5/15/16: A reviewer reminded me that Victorire would not have been born yet so I swapped her name out with Teddy's because it doesn't really matter. Also, I shall not be posting for the next few days because I am having surgery tomorrow and my stomach is in too many knots to even_ think _about doing any writing today and starting tomorrow I'm going to be in too much pain to write.]_

* * *

It was ten days until Christmas and the house was all but lifted from the fog of pain that had hovered around since the war had ended. Everyone had smiled and laughed at little Teddy as he played in the living room. Slowly but surely everyone came to life.

"Time for dinner!" Molly called as she finished plating the table. There was a thundering of footsteps as everyone settled around the table. George was the last to enter the room and sank down in the open spot in-between Hermione and Ginny.

"What did you do today George?" Ginny said around a mouth full of food.

He shrugged and Hermione pulled a face. "Gross Ginny, don't give us your best Ron impression. I'm trying to eat."

"Oy!" Ron sputtered, flinging food across the table as he shouted around a mouthful, further proving Hermione's point.

There was a glimmer of a smile on George's face and Hermione and Ginny shared a look of triumph. The conversation flowed at the table and soon Molly was announcing that desert had not been made yet. The boys all groaned. "Muuuuuum"

Hermione blinked. The Weasley Matriarch had failed to complete part of the meal before everything was served? Charlie saw the look on Hermione's face and spoke up. "Every year around Christmas Time Mum releases her iron hold on the kitchen and everyone makes cookies together. They never taste good and we always make a mess, but it's great fun."

Hermione smiled and everyone turned to look at Molly. "Now everyone clean up so we can get started on those lovely Christmas cookies! This year maybe we can make something edible." She eyed her boys. "As long as those who cannot cook keep back we should have fun **and** make cookies we want to eat at the end."

Ginny snickered and picked up plates from the table. "Come on ya louts. I refuse to be the only one cleaning." Soon everyone was lending a hand and the large kitchen was full to bursting with people. Harry stepped on Bill's foot, Bill bumped into Percy, Percy knocked Fleur over, Ron tripped over Fleur, Ron pushed Charlie, Charlie tripped Hermione, and Hermione managed to land in the arms of Fred, who was trying to stay in the corner and out of the way. The pile of people on the floor where grumbling and checking for bruises, but Molly and Ginny were holding onto their sides as they laughed.

"Well I guess that's one way to make cookies." Ginny says through her tears as she watches her mother help everyone up and shoo Bill and Fleur out of the kitchen. "Married folks will not participate this year. Not enough space."

Ginny lightly shoved her mother away. "Well then I guess the rest of us can do this on our own Mum." At Molly's refusal she snickered and said. "Married folks will not participate this year."

This left a bit more space, but a lot less cooking knowledge in the kitchen. "So does anyone know how to make proper cookies?" Ron asked the room.

Harry nodded and spoke quietly. "I do. I used to make holiday cookies for the… I know how and they're good."

Smiles dropped from every face in the room. George stepped forward. "Well then, how do we make holiday cookies the Muggle way?"

Harry smiled and began directing everyone on the ingredients, and the prep work. Soon there was an assembly line of cookie makers with Harry keeping an eye on each person. He stopped Charlie before he managed to drop egg shells in the batter and he kept Ginny from mashing the cookies so flat that they would burn. The end result was cookies that looked good and tasted delicious. After Harry whipped up some icing everyone decorated cookies and had a blast.

The whole family praised Harry and his cookie making skill around the table, Molly even asking him if he would like to start cooking with her in the kitchens regularly. This earned her a shouted 'no!' and a shy grin when everyone laughed. "I mean, no Mrs. Weasley. I wouldn't want to impose on you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: long A/N  
_

 _You may have noticed that the Title and the Summary both changed. When I began this story I had one idea and earlier today when I sat down to write I realized that I wanted to write about everyone's grief instead of just Molly's. So I swapped things out and the story will start to focus on the whole family being sad and not just George and Molly. Sorry if the changes threw anyone off; I'm going to leave up (formerly Sweaters) for a few chapters so people can get used to the fic when it shows up in their email._

 _So I'm just having wicked writers block for this story and I had to force this little bit out. I'm sorry if it's crappy, but you guys needed something and getting words to screen was like pulling teeth so this is all you get._

* * *

Molly watched everyone from her spot in the kitchen doorway. George and Charlie were playing exploding Snap, Ron and Percy were playing chess, everyone looked happy: everyone except for Harry that is. He was sitting off to the side and watching the group, just as she was doing, but he wasn't smiling like the Weasley Matriarch was. "I think it's time for us to go and get a Christmas tree! It's a week from Christmas and we haven't decorated a tree yet."

"It's a right shame Mum." George said. "We should probably fix that."

Teddy spoke up from his spot on the floor. "Tee!" Everyone cooed.

"Vell leetle one, ve shall have to find zee perfect tree for you now von't ve?" Fleur said as she picked up the giggling baby. Molly turned on her "mom voice" and started directing the multitudes to dress warmly for collecting the tree and that they would be leaving in a minute.

An hour later everyone is bundled up in their warmest clothes and the adults had finished the warming charms. "Make sure to stay with someone and send up sparks when you find the perfect tree." Arthur smiles at his family and watches everyone turn to run off into the woods. "Keep together and stay safe!"

Ron runs off, dragging Harry by the arm and Hermione trails behind shouting something about smaller legs; Bill and Fleur wander off by themselves; and Percy drags George away, chattering about the dimensions needed for "the perfect tree". Charlie stays back and watches as Molly and Arthur walk away hand-in-hand, looking as sweet as newlyweds. With a sigh much too old for himself, the dragon tamer walks into the woods in search of a good tree, by himself.

Thirty minutes into the search red sparks fly above the tree-line. Everyone converges onto Percy and George and they all agree that it is the perfect Christmas tree as Percy preens. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie get the tree down and back to the Burrow in one piece while Molly takes out the ornaments.

Once the tree is standing tall in the living room of the Burrow, everyone starts piling on the decorations. Molly is snapping photos of everyone as they help when she notices that one person is not participating.

She walks over to her second oldest and says "Charlie, how come you aren't helping everyone decorate the tree?"

"Oh I already put up my ornaments." He gestures to a dragon flying in a circle around one branch and a few handmade ornaments. "I'm trying to give everyone enough space."

Molly frowns. "This is the Burrow sweetie, there's always enough space; now go and put up something or talk to someone or be in the way." She kissed him on the cheek like he was still a child and watched as the normally self-confidant Weasley slowly weaved in and out of his family, talking and hanging up baubles.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! Sorry about the short chapter. I think they are all going to be like this, but hopefully coming faster now.  
_

 _This fic just hasn't been calling to me lately and I realized that I had been neglecting it and I am so sorry about that. I promise on the shake-y-est of promises that I will do better on working on this and IGYTW in a timely manner. Now without further ado I give you chapter four!_

* * *

"Move your big fat butt Charlie, I'm trying to put my ornament there." Ginny grouched as she lightly body checks her brother.

Charlie frowned at his sister. "Merlin kid, when did you get so violent?" The younger children collecting burst out laughing.

Ginny huffed loudly and exclaimed. "I'm not that bad!" To which the whole room chorused, 'yes you are'. Ginny grumbled to herself as everyone places the rest of the baubles on the tree.

After the tree was complete Arthur stood up and addressed the crowd. "Now this tree looks a little sad-" There was an uproar and Arthur held up his wand. "Settle down now, don't make me silence you lot." The noise level dropped to quiet grumbling. "Now as I was saying: this tree looks a little sad without presents underneath it. I say we all go out to Diagon Alley and buy presents for those we need to buy for and then we can come back home to work on the ones we are making. Sound like a plan?" There was a cheer. "Good, now go get your warm clothes back on and meet back here in five minutes."

Everyone scrambled for their jackets and money pouches as quick as can be. Molly looked at her husband of many years and just gave him a smile that said 'thank you'. His answering grin and kiss on the nose said 'you're welcome'.

Soon everyone was bundled up for the second time that day. When they all Flooed to Diagon Alley everyone grouped up and went off to go buy presents. "I vonder vat dey vill do ven it eez time to buy prezentz for eech oder?" Fleur asked as she watched the groups all run off.

"No idea love. They can cross that bridge when they come to it." Bill said to his wife as they walked hand-in-hand looking for presents.

"Do you tink dat your Muzzer vill like dis?" Fleur asked a while later as she held up three different colors of yarn. "Beel? Beel! Vat eez zee matter vit you? You do not seem prezent vit me currently." Fleur said with a frown as she placed the yarn back on the table. " _Mon amour_ are you sure you are feeling okay?" She laced her fingers in his and smiled worriedly at him. "Everyzing vill be fine Beel I promiz. Chrizmaz shall be _magnifique_."

"Je t'aime ma fleur." Bill smiled reassuringly and placed a chaste kiss on his wife's lips. "I'm sure she will love whatever color you pick. Plus Mum will need as many colors as she can get after using most of them to make everyone Christmas jumpers."

Fleur frowned. "Do not avoid my questeon Beel. I love you but you vill not keep secrets from me. Now tell me vat eez botering you."

"It's just the season my flower, celebrating Christmas just feels weird without everyone and it's affecting everyone. It's worse because everyone is together; we feel the loss of Fred more **because** everyone else is here. It cannot be helped."

Fleur huffed. "Cannot be helped!" Bill just kissed his wife and paid for all of the yarn balls she had been looking at.

* * *

 _Don't hate me if these are really off. I use Google Translate. If you speak French feel free to fix me._

Mon amour [my love]

Magnifique [magnificent]

Je t'aime ma fleur [I love you my flower]

Pas si je dois un mot à dire! [Not if I have a say!]


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello dear readers, I am back after a fairly short break. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!_

 _Without further ado, I give you chapter 5, aka: Do Not Mess With Hermione Granger :3_

 _Side Note: Do you think I should start naming chapters? I've never done it before and I think it might be fun but I want to know what you guys think._

 _When you review just vote for or against me starting to name chapters (I would go back and give older chapters names as well)_

* * *

Once all of the shopping was done and everyone had made their way back to the Burrow, there was a rush to find a hidden spot to wrap presents. Hermione was looking for an empty space when she turned around and glared at her best friends. "Honestly boys, can't you go find somewhere on your own? I have to wrap your presents as well and I don't trust you two not to look."

"But 'Mioneeee! Why can't you help us? My wrapping looks bloody awful and you know how to make the pretty bows." Ron pouted.

"Yeah, we can all turn around when we wrap each others presents. Let's just go to me and Ron's room." Harry said as he tugged her in the direction of the stairs.

Hermione huffed, but allowed herself to be dragged. "You boys are utterly useless without me. I don't know how you survive."

Ron and Harry just shared a look of triumph. "Thank you Hermione." They chorused. Hermione sighed again.

* * *

"This looks like Teddy helped you wrap it. Honestly Ronald do you not even try?" Hermione vanished the wrapping paper and crisply wraps the box. She demonstrated, for the twelfth times, how to make a ribbon bow before she stuck it on top of the present. "Now I really need to get working on my presents so please try and do it by yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes as her boys hurriedly threw paper around the presents. "It helps if you go slowly."

Harry frowned. "It's just so hard to make it look nice." He gave Hermione his best puppy-eyes. "It would be easier if you just did all the wrapping yourself. That way no one has to try and rip a box that might as well be super-glued together and wrapped by a five year old." Ron nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"Fine, but the next time you guys are in a life-or-death situation do not expect me to save the day, you have called in your last favor." The boys rolled their eyes. They loved Hermione but she could be a bit dramatic.

"Thank You Hermione." They chime for the second time that day.

"You dunderheads are lucky I like you both." Hermione griped as she began wrapping and labeling Harry and Ron's presents, her own pile sitting neglected in the corner. The two boys pulled a deck of Exploding Snap cards off of Ron's bedside table and began to play.

* * *

Hermione wrapped the last of the present pile in front of her. "Alright boys I'm done. I think I'll go find Ginny and leave you to play by yourselves." There was a sound of acknowledgement from the two and Hermione quietly left the room.

The next time the cards exploded they caught a little section of Ron's bedspread on fire. "Shite!" Ron shouted as he tumbled off the bed. Harry put out the fire and then walked over to where his friend was sitting. Ron went from staring at the pile of crushed items to looking at Harry whose face was also very white.

"Is that?"

Ron swallowed audibly. "Yeah"

"We are so fucked."

"Yeah"

The boys looked at the pile that used to be Hermione's presents for everyone. "Well I mean, we're wizards so why don't we just fix them up really quickly and then she won't even have to know we broke anything."

"But we don't know how to wrap presents like she does. She'll know we did something to them. We might as well plan our funerals now."

Harry put a quick locking charm on the door. "It's fine. We just need undo as little of the paper as possible, fix the presents, and then **carefully** put everything back the way we found it."

Ron and Harry carefully fixed all of the broken presents as well as they could. They were almost done when Ron mournfully looked at his best friend. "This is in too many pieces for me to know what it was supposed to be. How can I fix it if I don't know what it is?"

Harry peered at the glass shards in the box and thought for a moment. "Why don't you go and ask Hermione what she got for your mom while I keep working on the other presents. Once she tells you, come back and we can turn the glass into whatever it's supposed to be."

* * *

Harry had just finished up the last present when he hears Hermione stomping down the hallway. "Ronald Bilius Weasley you will tell me what you've done or so help me I will hex you into next week!"

Harry quickly jumped away from the door as it slammed open. "I tried to stop her Harry, but she's too bloody smart and I didn't know what to say."

Hermione turns a murderous glare onto the Boy-Who-Should-Know-Better-Than-To-Piss-Her-Off. "When sending Ronald on a mission, don't. It is a wonder we won the war if he can't extract simple information without seeming suspicious." She rounded on the ginger standing in the hallway. "And for the record, your mother's patronus is a bear." She took a deep breath and looked back at Harry. "Now show me the mess you've made with Molly's present."

Harry held out the crushed box and the glass pieces. "Ron fell off the bed when some Snap Cards caught the bed sheet on fire and he landed on Molly's present. We were going to fix it, but it was in too many pieces and we wouldn't figure out what it was supposed to be."

Hermione sighed. "Well I can fix it up as good as new so there's no harm done." As Hermione placed the fixed glass bear back in the box she frowned. "This box was on the bottom of my present pile. How many boxes did you break Ronald?"

Ron turned red and backed away slowly as he mumbled, "all of them"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL OF THEM?!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I had this chapter finished last night but the internet was wonky so I'm giving this to you before I head to my last class of the summer semester. Chapters should be coming faster now that I don't have that._

 _So here's Chapter 6 of A Proper Weasley Christmas :3  
_

* * *

"We fixed everything, so it's not a big deal that they all got ruined. Right? Forgive and forget?" Ron sheepishly smiled at Hermione.

"Or you can not be a bunch of bumbling idiots and make sure you play Exploding Snap where nothing is going to get ruined when things explode. I don't understand how you both can make such a big mess out of everything." She huffed and turned back towards the door. "I think I'll go and see if your mother needs any help with something."

Hermione stormed out of the room and left the boys to look at each other in shame before they grabbed all the presents and took them to the tree. They saw Hermione talking to George and waved at her as they placed her presents under the tree. She sighed and smiled at them before turning back to the other Weasley brother. Harry and Ron high-fived each other before they left to go fly in the backyard.

Hermione stormed her way out of Ron's room and down the stairs where she ran into George. "Hey 'Mione, what's got you in a mood?"

After taking a deep breath Hermione replied, "It's nothing George. I'm just looking for your Mum. Seeing if she needs help with anything."

"Mum's still working on her presents. She'll be busy for a while." George smiled at the smaller witch. "Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Boys are morons."

"Hey now, I take offense to that statement, though I'm sure Ickle Ronnikins and Harry did something to make you think so."

Hermione shot a dirty look behind him and George could hear Harry and Ron coming down the stairs. She sighed and smiled at them before looking at him once again. "It's just that they don't think and when they broke my presents they decided to fix it themselves so now I need to fix everything they 'fixed' and it was enough work doing it the first time."

George grinned wickedly at the bookworm. "Well I think I should let you in on a little secret." She cautiously leaned in closer to the red-head. "I have a spell to correct the imperfections in my wrapping job. It's a little thing me and…" The grin dropped from George's face before he cleared his throat and continued. "That me and Fred invented. Grab your presents and I can show you."

Hermione frowned but grabbed the awkwardly wrapped gifts and followed George back to his room. George motioned to his bed and she placed her presents down. "So what's the spell?"

"Just tap the rip and say Membranus Reparo." George picked up the first box and tapped a rip that had been taped back together. The rips in the paper disappeared and the tap fell off. He handed Hermione the box with a grin. "There you are 'Mione, good as new."

Hermione inspected the present before she nodded, impressed with the spell. "So you created this?"

George smiled sadly. "Yeah, Freddie-" He took a deep breath and Hermione took his hand in hers. "He was always the klutzy twin yeah? We either had to go through a million pieces of parchment or hand it in ripped. So we started working on something to fix homework at first."

Hermione giggled. "The famous Weasley Twins created a spell to help them with homework? I'm shocked."

"Well Mum sent us a Howler about wasting money on extra parchment so we had to do something. Anyways: we had created the spell with the idea that we wouldn't have to toss ripped scrolls, but then we decided to see how lose the term 'parchment' is in the spell. It turns out it was loose enough. I was the one who figured out that it worked on wrapping paper. Freddie used to use it to seal howlers completely together and watch them try to talk."

George grew silent once again and Hermione squeezed his hand in thanks. "How about you help me fix up my presents, I'll take one half and you take the other." George nodded and began pulling presents into his lap. They spent the rest of the time in relative silence, the only words the mumbled spell.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello readers! I have not forgotten about this fic... I do feel really awkward coming back after months and months when my last A/N said I would be pushing out faster chapters... But have no fear! This fic will be finished before Christmas Day and then I will get back to our regularly scheduled IGYTW programming._

* * *

The next day when the family was gathering around the dinner table Arthur stood up and made an announcement. "Tonight we are going to go ice skating in the pond out back. I checked this morning and it's thick enough that no one should fall through." The table burst into excited yammering and Arthur held up his hand, and silence slowly descended upon the room. "Now I want everyone to go find their skates after the finish eating. Andromeda will be stopping by soon with Teddy so that he can join the festivities tonight."

After Arthur sat down Ron turned o Harry and Hermione. "Do you two have skates? I might be able to look through the attic for some old ones if you don't." He looked apprehensive about having to go brave the attic ghoul for some old skates.

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly Ronald, I think I can do a decent enough transfiguration of my shoes that that won't be necessary." Ron looked thoroughly relieved and turned back to his dinner with gusto.

Percy was eating as fast as he could and still be proper. He wanted to hurry and write to Penny asking her over to join everyone.

Charlie was the first of the family to finish, standing up from the table and heading up to the room that he was staying in with George, Bill and Fleur were staying in Bill and his' old room. He dug through the closet in search of skates that he could use. He stumbled upon two pairs of skates; each one had an orange skate and a purple skate. Charlie quickly closed the closet door and sat on the edge of one rumpled twin bed. He set his head in his head and sighed. He thought he was getting better.

Percy was hurrying to his room to write to Penny when he saw Charlie sitting on a bed with his head on his hands. He stood in the door for a few moments before cautiously speaking up. "Are you alright Charlie?"

Charlie's head whipped up so fast it's a wonder he didn't get whiplash. He attempted to give his younger brother a wry grin; it came out more limp and watery than he wanted. "I'm fine Perce." He scrubbed his hands over his face. "Just had a headache. It gets loud down there. Not that I need to tell you that."

Percy smiled at his brother and stepped into the room and closing the door behind himself. "Um, I know you probably don't want to talk to me and all but I'm here if you want to talk." Percy fidgeted with his shirt. "Most everyone else has someone and I know what it's like to be left out."

Charlie gave a genuine grin and patted the bed next to him. When Percy sat down Charlie wrapped his brother into a tight hug. "Thanks Perce. I might just take you up on that later." He let go of his slightly squished younger brother and stood up. "I need to go looking for some skates that fit and you need to go write to Miss Clearwater." Percy went pink but left the room with a nod. Charlie's smile waned once Percy had left but his heart felt less heavy. The Dragon Tamer left the room he was currently sleeping in and moved to his old bedroom and dug through the closet until he found his old pair of skates. "Perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had long since set and the pond was illuminated by the full moon in the sky. A bonfire was sitting in between the Burrow and the pond, casting shadows and giving off heat to those who skated close to that edge. Everyone was coming off the ice, laughing and having a good time as they huddled around the bonfire, their warming charms having worn off ages ago. Andromeda was cradling a sleeping Teddy as she and Molly levitated hot chocolates to all those sitting around the fire. After the flames started to die down and the moon tipped passed its peak, everyone began to head inside. Percy kissed Penny goodnight by the embers and smiled the whole way back up to the house. Andromeda gave everyone goodbye hugs and let them kiss a sleeping Teddy on the forehead before she stepped through the floo to put him properly to bed. Everyone else climbed up the stairs and into their bedrooms before falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

As the house began to settle and the only noises were the snoring of a full house, Molly lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. She contemplated waking Arthur but decided to let him sleep. After hours of lying awake Molly crept out of bed and downstairs. She looked at the unfinished jumper sitting in the basket and picked it up, her hand out of if she were going to grab her knitting needles. The shimmery blue fabric seemed to mock her with the first three stitches of what would eventually be a fully formed 'F' sitting proudly on the front of the jumper.

Molly sat down on the chair next to her basket of knitting supplies, the brightly colored balls of yarn sitting primly in a pile with her needles sticking out of the top of the dark blue yarn. Molly picked up her needles and with a wave of her wand, set the needles clicking away. Molly watched as ever-so-slowly, an F began to form on the front. After the sun had began to cast the sky with a pink hue Molly once again waved her wand and watched as her knitting put itself away, the jumper now having a half formed 'F' on the front. She hid the unfinished jumper in a box under her chair and stood up to begin preparing breakfast for everyone.

By the time that Molly wiped her hand over her brow and moved the last of the dishes onto the breakfast table, there was a stirring in the house. People meandered down the stairs salivating at the rich smell of the food. Molly sent Charlie back upstairs to collect the rest of those still sleeping and everyone looked up when they clearly heard a thump and what sounded like a yelp. A few minutes later Ron came down the stairs grumbling and a smug Charlie followed close behind him. "Everyone's up and ready for breakfast Mum, let's eat!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's another update for everyone! I'm really pleased with this chapter and I hope y'all are too!_

* * *

There is never a calm and quiet meal at the Weasley home and this one was no exception. Breakfast was filled with people chattering about last night and buzzing with excitement about the fact that Christmas was almost upon them. There was a smile on every face and each plate was piled high with food. George had even managed to make a dent in his pile of food while he was distracted by the conversations floating around him. Molly tutted and plied all of her children with more food than they could possibly eat and sat happy as anything next to Arthur as she watched her family look as alive as they had before the war, of course all of her children were a bit bigger and she had added a few to her brood, but they hadn't looked his happy in a long time.

"Mum? Are we doing anything special today?" Ginny asked around a mouthful of food.

Molly thought for a moment and looked over at Arthur for confirmation before replying. "We didn't have any big Christmas things in store for today so you lot are free to do whatever you want. Just make sure to be around at dinner time or you'll get a hiding, no matter if you're old and married now or not." Molly cast a stern look at the people sitting around the table. "So you can go out and do your own thing but I don't want 'your own thing' to turn into missing dinner or you'll be hearing from me."

There was a chorus of "yes Mum" and "yes Molly" from around the table before everyone turned to their neighbor or shouted across the table as they began to make plans on how to spend the day.

Ginny was trying to rope the boys into another Snow Quidditch game but Percy wanted to go and spend the day with Penny. Hermione was trying to convince Harry and Ron to skip Quidditch and join her in a visit to the Rookery so Luna and her father wouldn't be alone.

"I'll come with you Hermione." George said to a rather disgruntled witch after both boys had turned her down in favor of flying.

Hermione immediately brightened. "Oh thank you George! At least one of you boys like something better than Quidditch!"

Bill laughed. "It's us older men; we'd rather spend time with pretty women." He winked at his wife who giggled at how red both George and Hermione had gotten.

Charlie pretended to be offended, his eyes twinkling. "Older men huh? What's that make me then? One of the tots?"

Fleur smiled and waved her hand in the stocky Weasley's direction. "Vell of course Charles. Beel and George are both mature some of zee time while you are nossing but a razer muscle-y child."

"Well we seem to be out of pretty women to woo so forgive me for agreeing to kick the kids' butts in Quidditch."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all squawked at this implication. There was lots of loud shouting coming from the three as they tried to regain some dignity.

With breakfast finally over everyone broke off to their rooms to get ready for whatever adventure that they had planned for today, with even Arthur wrapping up so he could head off to his Muggle Shed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here you go! One more chapter, maybe two and then we'll be done! Read the italics at the bottom if you want to be sad :)  
_

* * *

The sky was pink and orange when the children, young and old alike, all came tumbling into the house. Molly was setting the last plates on the table and levitating the last food into the room when Percy finally waltzed in, his face almost split with his grin. "Have a good day then Percy?" Bill laughed and pointed to his collar, where a small bruise can be seen poking out. Percy turned pink and adjusts this collar.

With as much dignity as he can muster Percy retorts back at his brother. "About as good as your day I assume, William." Percy looks over at Fleur, whose shirt isn't button quite right. Molly tuts and the bubbling laughter at Percy's comeback dries up. The rest of the meal passes peacefully, with light ribbing and flowing conversation about what each person did throughout the day. Charlie and Ginny were very pleased to have won against Harry and Ron in two out of the three of the backyard Quidditch matches. Hermione and George were delighting a disgruntled Harry and Ron with tales of the fun they had with Luna, hunting for creatures in the snow.

That night everyone gathered under blankets in the living room and drank hot chocolate. Arthur told Christmas stories and everyone broke out into song. Fleur was even convinced to sing a few French carols for everyone. Everyone went to bed that night filled with Christmas Cheer and love.

The next few days passed and everyone was pulled deeper and deeper into the Christmas spirit. There were more Snow Matches and ice skating and snow ball fights until it was Christmas Eve and everyone could practically taste the Christmas Magic in the air.

The day started like any other, with Molly up before dawn cooking breakfast for her horde and everyone began stumbling down the stairs at the smell of bacon. There were sleepy squabbles about who was sitting where and who didn't get passed what food item, but the morning was as peaceful as it could be.

Around midmorning Andromeda came over along with Teddy. Everyone gathered around the pair as they cooed at the baby and greeted Andy. Eggnog was passed around by Molly and a small flask of Firewhiskey was passed around by George with a wink. He added a liberal dash to his own and the rest of the family was quick to help themselves, being sure to keep the flask out of Molly's sight. When Ginny was able to get a hold of the flask Arthur was quick to snatch it away and the group gulped, thinking that the jig was up and that Molly was about to have them all by the ear. Arthur gave his daughter a look and a whisper of "you're not of age yet" before giving himself a dollop and stealthily handing it back to George. The group broke out into quiet giggles before they went back to their favorite game, pass around the baby. Everyone wanted a chance to snuggle Teddy and watch his hair change color to match his mood. The little metamorphmagus was so pleased with all the snuggles and the decorations that his hair rarely wavered from his happy butter yellow.

After the sun had set and Teddy began getting fussy, he was passed back to Andromeda and the pair went home for the evening. The Weasley's all piled around the table and ate dinner before being pushed off to bed. Molly watched her brood clamber up the stairs with a smile on her face. She sent Arthur on up before her and sat down in her favorite chair. She pulled out Fleur's present and almost cried as she looked at the 'F' sitting proudly in the center of the jumper. She hugged it to her chest one last time before placing in a box and wrapping it up. She stood from her chair and placed in under the tree, smiling at the piles upon piles of gifts waiting to be ripped open the next morning. Molly made sure that everything was in it's proper place before heading upstairs, because tomorrow was going to start bright and early.

* * *

 _No one in Teddy's life knows if he looks like a young Remus when he's not shifting himself, because everyone who knew Remus growing up is dead. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_This will be my last chapter. I think I've wrapped it up nicely and unless there is anything specific you want to see in an epilogue I think I'm just going to stick a fork in it and call it done!_ I'll Give You The World _will be restarting at it's regular scheduled programing with a post on Christmas Day!_ _ _Merry Christmas!__

* * *

Christmas Day started bright and early, as it always did, in the Weasley house. People were up at the crack of dawn, rushing from room to room, making sure that no one would sleep in and miss the morning. The youngest house members were sitting by the tree practically bouncing in their seats as they waited for everyone else to join them. Ginny was holding her stocking in her lap and taking peeks at the chocolate sitting at the top every few seconds. Hermione caught her after a few minutes and threw her a scandalized look. "Ginny! We have to wait for everyone else!" The red head just stuck out her tongue and tried not to fidget anymore.

Molly finally took pity on the congregation in the living room and sat down in her chair. "Alright everyone, you can open your gifts now." The next moment looked like the room exploded in paper and chaos. People were shouting their 'thank you's and parading around with their new presents. Everyone had static hair from pulling their jumpers over their heads, pajama collars sticking out the top. Fleur made eye contact with Molly amidst all of the chaos and nodded thanks as her hair floated around her face like a halo.

When it looked like the insanity was going to calm down soon, Molly stood and made her way into the kitchen to whip up a quick Christmas Morning Meal. After a few minutes George wandered in and smiled at his mother. "Happy Christmas Mum."

"Happy Christmas George." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she passed by.

He wandered back into the mayhem and sat down next to Hermione, watching Harry and Ron play with Ron's brand new chess set. Ron was confused by the Muggle set that Hermione had given him but was still able to trounce Harry with ease.

"Happy Christmas Mione."

"Happy Christmas George." Hermione said, holding out a Christmas cracker. He smiled and took it from her, pulling it apart and starting when the whole thing exploded glitter on him. Hermione burst out laughing and a green sparkly George just stared with his jaw practically touching the ground.

"Did you do that on purpose Granger?" George couldn't have been prouder; the bossy little swot was actually pranking someone! George was less pleased that it was himself but it was still a momentous occasion.

Hermiome nodded and leaned over to whisper in his ear, dusting off some of the glitter that had splattered onto her. "I'll tell you a secret; I made a bunch and swapped out the regular crackers for mine. Breakfast is going to be fun this morning."

George tossed his head back and let out a big belly laugh. "If I knew you were this much fun would've stolen you away from ickle Ronnikins years ago!" He pulled her into a hug, trying to smear as much green glitter onto her as possible.

Breakfast was done and everyone was sitting around the table, holding their Christmas crackers. With a tug and an almighty **pop** the table exploded in a rainbow of glitter. As the sparkles settled Ron could be heard groaning. "Now the leftovers are ruined!"


End file.
